Row decodes are well-known in the art of memory devices. Typically these are a read and write memory device. Application programs that require storage space for variables and buffers can write data into RAM locations. The RAM date is addressed by direct reference rather than by a serial search of files or words. Previous decoding systems pass a high voltage through the decoding to select which row is to be accessed or turned on. Using a high voltage is slower than using a low voltage. Additionally, the high voltage decreases because of voltage threshold losses from passing through each transistor used to decode the chosen row. This voltage loss was not a problem when memory devices had 5 or more volts to run the device. However, with current trends have led to 3.3 and even lower voltages to start with. Thus, creating the potential to degrade the signal to a point of insignificance.
Thus, the new low power RAM devices have used a low or zero voltage signal to pass through the tree decoder to activate the word line drivers.